1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for packing of bottles which are traveling in random orientation upon a supply conveyor. The packer requires a grid for placement of the bottles into the predefined array of the packing case located immediately there below. Such devices often require extensive maintenance and the present invention provides the means for facilitating the most commonly occuring maintenance repairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are currently being used for orienting bottles into packing cases such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,967. In this design as bottles are supplied, the downwardly guiding fingers place them into the predefined holes in the case 8 located there below.
To facilitate the downward guiding, fingers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,096, have been configured which themselves can be removed from the guiding support. It has been found that it is much easier to replace four guiding fingers simultaneously by simple removal of the entire guide support assembly as is capable with the present invention.